La cita perfecta
by paogranger
Summary: "4 Reto HhT 2013" Cuando las cosas salen mal… siempre se pueden poner mejor.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Nosotras solo los tomamos prestados un momento.

¡Hola a todos! Después de años sin escribir o subir nada... ahí va. Este fic fue creado como parte del **4° Reto HhT 2013**, el cual pueden encontrar aquí: s/9662988/1/4-RETO-HHT-2013-CON-SABOR-A-LIM%C3%93N 

Escrito por syzygygalaxia a quién seguramente conocerán y por mí. Espero lo disfruten y no olviden sus reviews

**La Cita Perfecta.**

Harry se acomodó la corbata de color esmeralda, sintiéndose más ridículo que apuesto. Suspiró nerviosamente y dejó caer la frente sobre el espejo que se encontraba frente a él.

"Esto es ridículo…" murmuró en voz baja, enderezándose y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando su reflejo le devolvió una mirada inconforme.

Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y prácticamente se la arrancó del cuello, lanzando la infame prenda hacia la cama, tan lejos como fuera posible.

"_Sin corbata." _pensó. _"Esto es normal… lo hemos hecho antes." _

Se sonrió a sí mismo, intentando darse confianza y fallando en el intento. Por supuesto que había salido antes con Hermione, en tantas ocasiones que no podía contarlas, pero la otra parte de la verdad era que nunca había sido de esta manera… sabía que era diferente porque durante meses había planeado esta cita, había pasado días enteros reuniendo el valor para confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella, y hoy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… nada se lo impediría.

Dio un último vistazo a su cabello alborotado, decidiendo que eso era un caso perdido, y salió de su casa para dirigirse al departamento de Hermione.

* * *

Respiró profundo y tocó la puerta de madera que se encontraba frente a él. Sólo fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que la dueña del departamento abriera, y el nerviosismo se desvaneció. El no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un par de ojos color marrón le dirigieron una mirada cálida de bienvenida.

"Harry… ¿Listo?"

"¡Claro!" respondió con entusiasmo.

Justo en ese momento recordó que había llegado con las manos vacías, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, y Hermione lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Todo bien?"

El asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto no iba a poner en evidencia su ya de por sí vergonzosa falta de caballerosidad.

"De acuerdo, ¿nos vamos?"

Harry volvió a asentir, e hizo un gesto con la mano para dejarla pasar. No pudo dejar de notar el atuendo de Hermione: un sencillo vestido de color verde esmeralda de un solo tirante, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Pasó saliva con dificultad y se quedó embobado por varios segundos, hasta que Hermione lo llamó.

"¿Harry?"

El muchacho salió del trance y dio un pequeño respingo.

"Sí, ya voy."

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó su amiga.

"Hice una reservación, pero es una sorpresa."

Hermione encogió los ojos ligeramente, como si desconfiara de la situación.

"La última vez que Ron y tú quisieron darme una sorpresa, hubo una explosión."

"¡Fue culpa de Ron!"

"No voy a discutirlo."

"De acuerdo… esta vez Ron no está involucrado, ¿eso te tranquiliza?"

La joven hechicera dirigió la mirada al cielo, como si lo estuviera considerando, y luego sonrió ligeramente.

"Creo que sí. ¿No has desarrollado una afición reciente por la fabricación de explosivos?"

"Por supuesto que no, sólo estamos hablando de una reservación en un restaurante muggle. Algo perfectamente convencional." Comentó Harry de manera casual.

"De acuerdo Señor Potter, eso me tranquiliza."

Hermione le sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del brazo de Harry, recargando ligeramente su peso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, y él tuvo que respirar profundamente porque la suave fragancia de Hermione le golpeó los sentidos de manera inesperada. Ese aroma indescriptible e inconfundible consiguió que respirar fuera una deliciosa tortura.

* * *

"¿Harry Potter?" le preguntó la mujer en la entrada del restaurante, y el asintió con la cabeza. "Claro, por favor acompáñeme."

La mujer los condujo al interior del lugar, una suave música se escuchaba de fondo y Harry pensó que las cosas no podían salir mejor. Ahora sólo tenía que elegir el momento adecuado para hablar con Hermione…

"Aquí por favor." Les dijo la mujer, señalando una mesa que se encontraba junto a un ventanal con vista a un jardín. "En un momento más los atienden."

Ambos dieron las gracias y se sentaron.

"Nada de explosiones por el momento." Comentó Harry, y Hermione sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Estoy impresionada."

Aquello consiguió que el ego de Harry se fuera a dar un paseo por la estratósfera. Hasta que sintió un leve contacto en su pierna izquierda, que consiguió bajarlo de su nube.

"¿Habías venido antes a este lugar?" le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo.

Después un leve empujón en su pantorrilla que lo sobresaltó un poco… ¿Hermione estaba jugándole una broma?

"¿Harry?"

"No… no…"

"Entonces alguien te lo recomendó." Comentó la joven de cabello castaño, observando alrededor.

Algo le acarició la pierna. Al menos eso le pareció… ¡Por todas las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido! No podía ser que Hermione… ¿o si? Pasó saliva con dificultad y clavó la mirada en los ojos de la muchacha frente a él.

"S-sí…"

"Es un lindo lugar."

El mismo movimiento en su otra pierna… y algo húmedo se deslizó por debajo de su pantalón, encima de su calcetín. No pudo evitar soltar un grito y dar un salto fuera de su lugar.

"¡Qué diablos!" gritó, señalando debajo de la mesa.

Hermione lo estaba observando como si hubiera perdido la razón repentinamente, pero de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo de Harry apuntaba. Un pequeño perro chihuahua de color blanco salió dando saltos.

"¡Bambi! ¡Aquí estás!"

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Una mujer regordeta con gesto de madre angustiada se dirigió hacia ellos. Bambi ladró y dio vueltas alrededor del lugar, sin intención de saltar a los brazos de su ama.

"Ven aquí pequeña."

El animalillo ignoró la instrucción y siguió corriendo, esta vez alrededor de un Harry bastante molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que permitieran el acceso con mascotas a un restaurante? Además, Bambi era un nombre bastante ridículo.

"¡Bambi!" exclamó la mujer, que ahora también daba vueltas alrededor de Harry.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la diversión y la molestia. Harry decidió que entre más rápido se pusiera fin a la persecución, mejor, así que se agachó para atrapar a Bambi, pero la perrita parecía no querer ser rescatada. Ladró, corrió, gruñó tan amenazadoramente como su pequeño cuerpo lo permitía, y literalmente, se le fue encima a Harry, que más por un simple reflejo que por miedo, dio un paso hacia atrás, resbalándose de manera inexplicable y sosteniéndose de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Es decir, el vestido de Hermione.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Bambi!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Harry intentó recuperar la compostura, se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible y fue hasta ese momento que notó lo que había ocasionado. Bambi estaba a salvo en los brazos de su dueña, pero lo que no estaba en tan buenas condiciones era el vestido de Hermione, cuyo tirante por alguna razón había terminado en su puño cerrado.

"Puedo arreglarlo…" le dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras introducía una de sus manos al bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, intentando sacar su varita.

"¡No-!"

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano, para detenerlo.

"Está lleno de muggles, ¿piensas hacer magia?" murmuró la chica, acercándose a él tanto como le fue posible.

"Oh…" respondió Harry, sin poder evitar dirigir una mirada a los labios de la chica, ¿por qué de pronto todos esos detalles ahora parecían magnificados por alguna fuerza desconocida? Su aroma, sus labios, sus hombros, la manera en que le hablaba y hasta el vestido roto parecían conspirar en contra de su autocontrol.

Logró aclararse la garganta y apartar la mirada, observando a su alrededor. Bambi continuaba ladrándole.

"Señora, disculpe pero… ¿no está prohibido entrar con mascotas a este lugar?" le dijo Harry.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Mi Bambi tiene permitido el acceso."

"¿No ve lo que acaba de causar?" argumentó Harry, levantando una mano y sosteniendo el tirante del vestido de Hermione en el aire.

"No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe. Mi Bambi solo estaba asustada."

"¿Torpe? ¡No fui yo quien perdió a ese animal en un restaurante!" exclamó el muchacho, señalando a Bambi, que le ladró, como si se hubiera ofendido porque la llamaron animal.

"Disculpen… ¿hay algún problema?" un hombre de traje oscuro, al parecer parte personal del restaurante, se acercó a ellos con cautela.

Fue hasta entonces que Harry se percató de las miradas molestas que el resto de los comensales le dirigían. No le importaba, era su cita con Hermione, ¡no era justo que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo de esa manera!

"Esta señora trajo un perro a este lugar, tuvimos que perseguirlo y por accidente rompí el vestido de mi acompañante, por supuesto que hay un problema."

El hombre le dirigió una mirada un tanto avergonzada, aunque para gusto de Harry, no lo suficiente.

"Lo siento… en verdad… podemos cambiarlos de mesa."

Harry resopló disgustado, y en ese momento Hermione intervino.

"No entiendo como permiten el acceso con mascotas a este lugar. ¿No cree que quien tendría que hacer algo al respecto es la dueña de… Bambi?" preguntó Hermione, que se sostenía el vestido para evitar que se deslizara hacia abajo más de lo debido. A Harry casi se le escapa un gemido… estaba frustrado, molesto… y nervioso porque no podía ser posible que los hombros desnudos de Hermione fueran semejantes distractores en una situación como esta.

"Señorita, es…" titubeó el hombre.

"Alfred, sabes que mi Bambi es una niña educada, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de otras personas…" Agregó, observando a Hermione de reojo "Bambi no sería capaz de ocasionar ese desastre."

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" exclamó Harry. "¿Alfred verdad?" preguntó el ojiverde, dirigiéndose al hombre en cuestión. "Por favor, sólo queremos una velada tranquila, haz lo que tengas que hacer para solucionarlo."

Cinco minutos después, Harry y Hermione todavía no podían creer que los hubieran echado del restaurante.

"Bueno… como iba a saber que esa señora era la suegra del dueño." Murmuró Harry, avergonzado.

"Está bien… no quiero estar en un lugar con esa clase de favoritismos con los clientes." Le dijo Hermione, intentando animarlo. "¡Es injusto!"

"Lo siento…" se disculpó Harry "Conozco otro restaurante… no es muy elegante, pero sirven comida bastante buena."

"¿Permiten el acceso con mascotas?"

"No que yo sepa. En una ocasión entré con Ron, pero él no cuenta porque parece ser humano."

Hermione soltó una carcajada, aunque le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a manera de reproche.

"Perfecto, vamos entonces."

El no pudo evitar sonreír y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione para conducirla por la calle.

"¿Te importaría que fuera el otro brazo?" preguntó la joven hechicera, señalando el inconveniente de su vestido. Si se sostenía de ese lado, no podría sujetarlo.

"Oh… claro." Le dijo, moviéndose hacia el otro lado, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea. "Quizá pueda arreglarlo…"

Sacó de su bolsillo el tirante y lo observó por un instante, examinándolo con atención. Lo estiró y lo colocó sobre el hombro de Hermione, movió los dedos con nerviosismo intentando… no, definitivamente no podía. Sería mejor que continuara de esa manera, porque no había forma de deslizar sus dedos por el interior de…

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Hermione, él se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Quiso creer que había sido solo su imaginación cuando observó las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse observando por más tiempo y comprobarlo.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de emprender el camino al restaurante, algo llamó su atención. Un ave pequeña se aproximaba hacia ellos, revoloteando entre la confusión de la ciudad. Hermione pareció notarlo también, porque estaba observando en la misma dirección. La diminuta lechuza terminó posándose sobre el hombro de Hermione. No queriendo llamar la atención, el ojiverde tomó la lechuza (tan pequeña que cabía en una de sus manos) y desenrolló el pergamino que albergaba en una de sus patas.

"Creo que es para ti." Le dijo a Hermione, entregándole el papel.

Hermione lo leyó enseguida. Y fue frunciendo el ceño gradualmente hasta que Harry imaginó que no le agradaba en absoluto lo que estaba leyendo.

"Es de Luna."

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No…" se apresuró a decir Hermione. "Es solo que… quiere verme."

"Oh."

"Ahora."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, está en el callejón Diagon…"

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Acaso no podía esperar? Hacía falta una habilidad especial para ser tan inoportuno, pero lo que más inquietó a Harry fue el gesto contrariado de Hermione. Pronto entendió que la muchacha se debatía entre permanecer con él o acudir al llamado de Luna.

"Bueno… si necesitas ir…"

"¡No! Quiero decir… no Harry. Está bien."

"Parece importante si te está llamando con tanta urgencia." Agregó Harry, extendiendo la palma de la mano para dejar ir a la lechuza, que emprendió el vuelo al instante. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Solo dice que descubrió una nueva especie de bicho raro, y quiere mi opinión."

"Wow… eso suena…"

"¿Como algo que sólo a Luna le interesaría?"

"Sí… creo que sí. Pero si sólo quiere tu opinión supongo que podemos ir. Además ahí podríamos hacer algo con tu vestido." Agregó, señalando el hombro de Hermione, que le sonrió.

"Parece buena idea." Respondió ella.

Harry asintió y pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para conseguir al menos un ramo de flores. Después del desastre en el restaurante, tenía que buscar la manera de compensar a Hermione, así que ambos se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.

* * *

"¡Esos colores son hermosos!" le dijo el anciano a Harry, que observó con satisfacción las flores que estaba a punto de comprar. "Sin duda una gran elección jovencito." Agregó, envolviendo el ramo en un papel rosado.

Esperaba que a Hermione le gustaran, nunca había visto ese tipo de flores y tan pronto como las divisó en la florería del callejón Diagon, pensó que eran perfectas para ella: sutiles pero hermosas. Cuando el anciano le entregó el ramo y el pagó por lo adquirido, no pudo resistir acercar la nariz a las flores, aunque ningún olor pudo distinguir.

"Su aroma es especial, pero se puede percibir solo por las noches." Aclaró el florista, sonriendo levemente.

Harry asintió y observó hacia el exterior. Estaba a punto de oscurecer.

"Oh… de acuerdo, gracias."

"Un placer."

Harry caminó por el callejón, observando las flores con curiosidad. Era un ramo grande con flores de color lilas y blancas. No sabía el nombre, pero seguramente Hermione con sus vastos conocimientos acerca de casi cualquier cosa, podría decírselo. Suspiró y observó a su alrededor, un grupo de tres jovencitas pasó a su lado, riendo y murmurando mientras lo señalaban con poca discreción. El intentó ignorarlas, aunque ese tipo de situaciones le sucedían a menudo, parecía que él nunca podría acostumbrarse a que la gente en el mundo mágico siempre lo reconociera.

"¡Vamos Maggie!" escuchó a una de las adolescentes decir.

"¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo!?"

"¡Pídeselo!"

Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó por todos los medios buscar una vía de escape. En verdad, no quería enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ya una vez había tenido que correr de un grupo de adolescentes enloquecidas por estar frente al salvador del mundo mágico. Caminó rápidamente por el callejón, esperando encontrarse con Hermione que se hallaba en una cafetería cercana con Luna, examinando sólo Dios sabía que cosa. ¡Había dicho que no tardaría más de quince minutos!

"¡Disculpa!"

Harry dejó caer los hombros. Lo habían atrapado.

"¿Sí?"

"Mi amiga… mi amiga… " tartamudeó la chica. "¡Quisiera que le firmaras esto!"

La chica extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él, entregándole una fotografía de él mismo, sonriente y despreocupado en su uniforme de Auror.

"Ah… sí, claro… tienes… ¿una pluma?"

Un par de gritos se escucharon a unos metros de él, provenientes de las otras dos chicas que saltaban de emoción. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que aquello terminara lo antes posible, y firmó rápidamente la fotografía entregándosela a la chica.

"¡Gracias!" respondió la jovencita, y justo cuando Harry pensó que ahora podría respirar con tranquilidad, las otras dos chicas soltaron un chillido agudo. "También…" continuó la jovencita, como si acabara de recordar algo. "Nos preguntábamos… si estás en una cita o algo… por las flores."

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, bajando la mirada.

"La verdad es que…" levantó la cabeza y observó al frente: Hermione se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Harry supo que aquello era su salvación. "Me tengo que ir, ¡un gusto conocerlas!" respondió, y caminó tan rápido como le fue posible hacia ella.

"¡Harry!" le dijo Hermione en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. "No vas a creerlo, pero en efecto Luna acaba de descubrir una nueva especie de-"

"Por favor camina rápido." La interrumpió el joven mago, tirando de ella y poco menos que arrastrándola por la calle.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Camina, camina, camina!"

La verdad era que no le importaba estar siendo un poco brusco. Casi podía escuchar los pasos y gritos de las jovencitas detrás de ellos, seguramente queriendo averiguar quién era su acompañante. Ahora tendrían que salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar… al menos en el mundo muggle no lo reconocerían. Siguió caminando apresuradamente, hasta que el bullicio quedó atrás y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de los tacones de Hermione golpeando el pavimento, y sus propios pasos.

"¡Acabo de perder un zapato!"

Harry se detuvo al instante.

"¿Qué?"

"No es verdad." le dijo Hermione, observándolo con confusión. "¿Se puede saber de qué estamos huyendo?"

Harry observó detrás de Hermione. Nadie los seguía, así que pudo respirar tranquilo.

"De un grupo de adolescentes que me pidió un autógrafo."

Hermione sonrió divertida.

"Debiste ver tu cara… era como si Voldemort hubiera resucitado."

"No es gracioso, en serio… querían saber si tenía una cita o algo, ¡por las flores!" exclamó… Hermione arqueó las cejas, y Harry maldijo por segunda vez en esa noche su torpeza. "Por cierto… son para ti." Concluyó, entregándole el ramo. "Lamento lo de tu vestido… lo del perro, lo del restaurante… y esto."

Ella volvió a sonreír, mientras recibía el ramo.

"Lo del vestido fue arreglado, Luna me ayudó." Le dijo, señalando su hombro, y en efecto Harry comprobó que así lo había hecho. "Así que si te están siguiendo, lo mejor es que volvamos al lugar en donde estábamos, y lo más rápido es Aparecerse ahí."

El muchacho asintió, y en un instante ambos se encontraban de vuelta en las calles que habían abandonado. Harry se sintió liberado… de ahora en adelante, se encargaría de que todo saliera a la perfección, aunque lo de la cena que tenía planeada se había arruinado, no permitiría que nada más se saliera de control.

"Estas flores me parecen familiares…" murmuró Hermione, observándolas con atención.

"Las compré en el callejón Diagon."

"La forma de los pétalos…" continuó Hermione, encogiendo los ojos. "¿Te dijeron como se llamaban?" preguntó, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que no… solo supuse que te gustarían."

Hermione acercó el ramo a su rostro y aspiró para percibir el aroma.

"El anciano dijo que se puede percibir el aroma mejor por las noches."

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y casi enseguida los cerró y comenzó a toser.

"¡Harry!" gritó.

"¿No es agradable el aroma?" preguntó el muchacho, tomando el ramo porque estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, pero Hermione se lo arrebató mientras no dejaba de toser.

"_Nerium Olander_…" le dijo Hermione, mientras no dejaba de toser y estornudar.

"¿Qué… qué?" ¿Acaso era algún encantamiento que él no conocía? Harry observó (poco menos que horrorizado) que Hermione lanzaba las flores a un cesto de basura cercano.

"Adelfa…" continuó Hermione, mientras intentaba contener la tos. "Laurel de flor, son… tóxicas."

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar el muchacho, incapaz de pensar en algo más.

"Depende del nivel de exposición…" continuó la joven hechicera, aparentemente controlando sus estornudos. "Pero… irrita las vías respiratorias o causa lesiones en la piel, o los ojos."

El muchacho estaba con la boca abierta, ¿qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Qué un dragón les cayera encima? Sólo por si las dudas, examinó el cielo para asegurarse de que no fuera así.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, observándola con preocupación, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no dejaba de frotarse los ojos que ya tenía enrojecidos.

"Sí… no fue demasiado, estaré bien."

Harry observó el cuello de Hermione, en donde al parecer también las flores habían causado cierta irritación, pues tenía la piel ligeramente roja.

"Vamos a San Mungo." Le dijo, tomándola de la mano.

"No es para tanto." Respondió Hermione. "Lo de los ojos es temporal. Para la piel bastará con un ungüento."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto, ¿no confías en mis conocimientos?"

Harry se quedó en silencio. Estaba hablando con alguien que sabía el nombre científico de unas flores tóxicas que él solo había comprado porque eran bonitas. Quizá en su vida pasada había sido una muy mala persona, porque no era posible que en este momento las cosas le estuvieran saliendo tan espectacularmente mal.

"Bien… ¿En donde conseguimos ese ungüento?"

"En mi casa."

"De acuerdo. Vamos."

La condujo por la calle hasta un lugar lo suficientemente solitario como para que pudieran Aparecerse, y justo antes de hacerlo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo, sólo para comprobar que no había algún dragón acechándolos.

* * *

"Es un tubo pequeño de color blanco." Le dijo Hermione a la distancia, y Harry examinó los artículos del botiquín, hasta que encontró el indicado y salió de la habitación.

Le entregó el pequeño tubo a Hermione, para que comprobara que era el medicamento correcto La muchacha lo observó y luego asintió con la cabeza, abriéndolo cuidadosamente.

"Yo lo haré." Le dijo Harry, quitándoselo de las manos. "En verdad lo siento Hermione, no sabía que eran tóxicas… seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez."

"Harry… la próxima vez sólo cómprame rosas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"_Suponiendo que haya una próxima vez." _Pensó él con amargura.

Colocó un poco de ungüento sobre la punta de sus dedos y después sobre la piel de Hermione. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea a Harry, que no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios al observar tanta piel expuesta y a su disposición…

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Ajá…" respondió, en un tono mucho más grave de lo que hubiera deseado y sin poder dejar de observar el cuello de Hermione y sus labios entreabiertos.

"Hagamos algo." Continuó Hermione, cerrando los ojos mientras él continuaba dando pequeños masajes sobre la zona afectada. "Te cocinaré algo."

"¿En serio? Se suponía que era una cita… no que te pondría a cocinar."

"Sí, pero tú vas a ayudarme. Y Harry…"

"¿Si?"

"Así está bien…" continuó, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"El ungüento… así está bien, gracias."

Como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo completamente inapropiado, retiró la mano del cuello de Hermione con un sobresalto. Ella abrió los ojos y él desvió la mirada, encontrando el techo de la sala extremadamente interesante.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, Harry se encontraba examinando los anaqueles… no estaba seguro de qué era lo que contenían todos esos frascos, así que sólo tomó la sal, se dirigió a la cocina en donde un recipiente con agua y pasta hervían y vertió un poco del contenido dentro. Suponía que con eso era suficiente, así que la tapó y fue a sentarse a la sala mientras esperaba a que regresara Hermione, que había salido a comprar el resto de los ingredientes para la cena.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando la joven hechicera entró por la puerta, cargando una bolsa que contenía varías cosas.

"Supongo que debes tener hambre así que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para preparar esto." Le dijo, señalando la bolsa.

"¿Me darás instrucciones? la verdad sólo fui capaz de ponerle sal a la pasta."

"Eso ya es un logro, ¿la encontraste?"

"Sí, en ese estante." Le dijo, señalando el estante a un lado del comedor.

"Usaste… ¿ese polvo blanco?" le preguntó Hermione, señalando con un dedo tembloroso el frasco pequeño que Harry había utilizado.

El asintió.

"Harry, eso no es sal."

Bueno, la última cosa que podía salir mal era precisamente eso.

"¡Cómo iba a saberlo! ¿No deberías tener todo etiquetado?"

"¡Iba a hacerlo!"

"¡Y entonces que le acabo de poner a la pasta!"

"¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! ¡Me lo regaló George!"

Aquello consiguió dejar a Harry con la boca abierta… eso no podía ser bueno… se escuchó algo parecido a un rugido, un trueno, una especie de explosión, y de pronto todo era humo, confusión y fuegos artificiales. Harry tuvo una idea genial (porque sinceramente, ese día sólo había tenido ideas geniales). Extrajo su varita y gritó, fuerte y claro:

"¡Aguamenti!"

"¡Agua no!" exclamó Hermione, intentando sostener el brazo de Harry.

Aquello solo consiguió una reacción mucho más violenta, algo lógico si Harry se ponía a pensar que los polvos en el agua habían derivado en este desastre. Harry dejó de arrojar agua por la varita, y tan sólo fue capaz de agacharse cuando una chispa casi le quema el cabello.

"Déjalo así…" murmuró Hermione, que de alguna manera había terminado casi encima de él, en su intento por detenerlo.

No es que se sintiera incómodo con Hermione parcialmente sentada sobre sus piernas, ¿Pero por qué cuándo todo era un desastre él solo podía pensar en la manera en que su cuerpo se sentía presionado contra el suyo? No sabía si maldecir o bendecir la situación… la maldijo cuando Hermione se acomodó, sentándose junto a él.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, y Harry observó a su alrededor, evaluando los daños. Milagrosamente nada se había quemado en la cocina… aunque gran parte de la sala estaba mojada, al igual que él y Hermione. Un olor similar al de la pólvora invadía el ambiente, y fue hasta que Harry se pasó una mano por la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ceniza en el rostro.

Cuando observó a Hermione, con el rostro sucio y el cabello mojado, no supo si reír o llorar. La realidad era que hubiera querido gritar de la frustración, porque eso definitivamente no podía estar pasando, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor… ¿no había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida como para ahora estar siendo víctima de estas crueles y despiadadas bromas del destino?

Ojalá y lo arrollara un hipogrifo de regreso a casa.

La risa de Hermione lo sacó de sus reflexiones de autocompasión, y él no pudo menos que observarla, confundido.

"¿Qué es gracioso?"

"Mírate." Le dijo, señalando su rostro.

El no quería mirarse. Sabía que estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, que sus lentes estaban sucios, que su rostro estaba aún más sucio, y que su aspecto debía ser más que ridículo. No necesitaba torturarse más.

"He tenido suficiente por hoy." Le dijo a Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie. "Te ayudaré a limpiar esto, y me iré."

Era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar un poco su maltrecha dignidad. Dio un par de pasos para empezar a poner todo en orden, pero una mano cálida sosteniendo su muñeca se lo impidió.

"Gracias Harry."

El la observó como si hubiera perdido la razón. Quizá se había golpeado la cabeza y él no lo había notado, o las flores causaban alucinaciones… ¿Qué era lo que estaba agradeciendo?

"¿Bromeas verdad?"

"No, hablo en serio… después de todo fue divertido."

"Las cosas pasaron de una mala situación a un completo desastre…"

"No es tu culpa…"

El muchacho suspiró profundamente.

"Iba a decirte algo y… ya hasta olvidé cómo decirlo. Tal vez en otra ocasión." Agregó, observando sus zapatos.

"No habrá otra ocasión."

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi pudo escuchar el chasquido de sus propias vértebras.

"Quieres decir que…"

"Que esta ocasión es perfecta, dilo ahora."

La observó fijamente y pasó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la mente en blanco… él seguramente se veía ridículo, pero ella se veía adorable con el cabello mojado y revuelto, el rostro manchado y… ¿por qué se estaba acercando a él de esa manera? Eran las flores, sí… seguramente habían causado en él un efecto alucinógeno, todo esto era una pesadilla que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño, porque no podía creer que Hermione estuviera tan cerca de él, a punto de besarlo. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ¿se suponía que él tenía que dar el último paso?

Si esto era un sueño o no, definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo cuando Hermione habló.

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer? ¿Cómo suponía que él podía articular cualquier palabra cuando sus labios rozaban los suyos de esa manera? Así que no dijo nada, terminó por desaparecer la distancia que los separaba y se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo ligeramente hacía él, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ambos movimientos sólo consiguieron que él aumentara la presión. El ya no tenía contacto con el aburrido mundo real en donde no existían este tipo de sensaciones. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves, húmedos y cálidos… mejores de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar.

No supo si fue atrevimiento, instinto, o simple voluntad, pero le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y ella dio un pequeño salto entre sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que se separaría de él, pero de su garganta salió algo parecido a un suave gemido… y él le respondió con un sonido similar. Que Merlín lo amparara… porque todo parecía indicar que su método para comunicarse se había reducido sólo a eso.

Durante unos maravillosos instantes, solo fue consciente de los labios de Hermione moviéndose junto a los suyos, de su cuerpo suave y delicado apoyándose contra él, de sus manos jugueteando con su cabello enviando escalofríos a todo su ser, y de aquel condenado vestido color esmeralda que se interponía entre ellos…

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos, comenzó a separarse renuentemente de Hermione; no sin cierto temor de que ésta de pronto se desvaneciera frente a él, comprobando que aquello que acababan de compartir no era otra cosa que un cruel producto de su imaginación.

Hermione se encontraba ante él, tal y como la había visto momentos antes: sucia y despeinada a causa de sus intentos culinarios; y su mente no tardó en transportarlo a un tiempo en que una niña de doce años con el rostro lleno de polvo, despeinada, y con restos de escombro entre el cabello, lo defendía frente a su profesora favorita por haber transgredido las reglas. En ese momento comprendió que muchos años atrás, en un baño semi destruido de Hogwarts, su mejor amiga le había robado irremediablemente el corazón. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras una Hermione adulta en un vestido verde esmeralda lo miraba expectante, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

De pronto, comosi fuera lo más fácil del mundo, y sin recordar siquiera uno de los grandes discursos que había preparado, dejó salir aquello que guardaba en su corazón.

"Te amo Hermione."

Si tuviera que revivir todos los sufrimientos de su vida un millón de veces, lo habría hecho con gusto con tal de ver eternamente la sonrisa que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo… sin embargo, solo pudo disfrutar de ella un par de segundos antes de sentir como se lanzaba contra él en uno de sus ya típicos abrazos.

"Yo también te amo Harry." Le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Quizá después de todo podía cambiar su sonrisa por uno de aquellos besos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la rodeó con los brazos dispuesto a disfrutar el momento. Sintió a Hermione rodear su cuello con una mano, comenzando a jugar con sus ya de por sí despeinados cabellos, mientras que posaba la otra ligeramente sobre su mejilla. Él por su parte comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por su espalda muy lentamente, mientras la otra seguía aferrada a su delicada cintura.

Se tomó su tiempo para probar los labios de Hermione, la besaba lentamente permitiéndose conocer cada milímetro de estos; de cuando en cuando, deslizaba su lengua perezosamente por el contorno de sus labios sin llegar nunca a profundizar el beso. En un principio ella correspondía de igual forma, pero luego de un rato, para su diversión, comenzó a notar la impaciencia de la castaña por acercarlo más a ella. Sonriendo internamente, comenzó a separarse dándole ligeros besos en los labios, nariz y barbilla, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar un suspiro de satisfacción ante sus acciones.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración, Hermione se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, bastante sonrojada, y al parecer, jadeando con un poco de dificultad; esta imagen provocó en él una fuerte necesidad de besarla hasta perder el aliento, la cual aumentó considerablemente cuando un apenas audible "Harry" salió de los labios de la castaña. Si aún quedaban rastros de autocontrol en él, en ese instante se desvanecieron.

Con un hambre de la que nunca se había creído capaz, atrajo su rostro hacia sí y comenzó a besarla nuevamente; tardando apenas un instante en invadir la ya dispuesta boca de Hermione con su lengua; por su parte, ella no se quedó atrás y no dudó en responderle con el mismo ardor y necesidad.

Muy pronto, Harry descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba succionar los labios de Hermione, mientras ella parecía encontrar especial placer al mordisquear y tirar de los suyos suavemente. Durante la exploración que su lengua y labios continuaban realizando, sus manos hacían lo propio y describían círculos y todo tipo de figuras a lo largo de la espalda de la castaña, aventurándose cada vez un poco más abajo…

La sintió brincar y gemir ante el primer roce, intensificando todavía más el beso que compartían y arrancándole un gemido que le sonó a la más pura frustración, Harry abandonó sus avances para emprender su camino hacia arriba… acarició su costado, delineando sus caderas y su cintura; continuo subiendo, anhelando encontrar los suaves senos de Hermione, pero mientras más se acercaba, volvía a tomar conciencia nuevamente de lo molesto que resultaba aquel infame vestido.

De repente, como si el vestido respondiera a los deseos de su mente, el sonido de la tela al ser rasgada rompió el mágico momento y de pronto sin saber cómo, se encontró sosteniendo el tirante del vestido de Hermione… por segunda vez en aquel día.

Temeroso, volteó de su mano hacia el rostro de la castaña esperando el momento en que ella le reclamara semejante comportamiento. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en su rostro distaba mucho del enojo, un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras sus ojos le dirigían una mirada cargada de amor, confianza y decisión... y justo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, Hermione hizo algo que provocó que su corazón se detuviera en el acto.

* * *

Ninguno de los sueños que había tenido a lo largo de los años respecto a cómo sería besar a Harry Potter se parecía remotamente a lo que estaba viviendo. El ver su completa cara de devastación después del desastre de la cocina había sido suficiente para decidirse y no dejarlo salir de ahí hasta que ambos hubieran puesto en claro sus sentimientos y ahora…

Ahora no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir hasta que hubiera tenido suficiente de sus besos.

Lo cual, estaba segura no sucedería jamás.

Sus labios y la extrema lentitud con que parecía dispuesto a dejarla disfrutar de ellos estaba terminando con su paciencia y su autocontrol, si continuaba así, sabía que no tardaría en empujarlo hacia el sillón que se encontraba justo al lado de ellos para besarlo tal y como había deseado desde que lo vio aparecer esa mañana frente a su casa, y siendo sincera desde hacía muchos años.

Susurrar suavemente su nombre parecía haber tenido buenos resultados, porque ahora Harry la besaba desesperadamente, podía sentir su lengua envuelta en una danza con la suya, deseando dominar y ser dominado al mismo tiempo; las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a ser un tanto entrecortadas y apenas se separaban lo necesario para poder respirar y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y en ese momento notó como sus piernas parecían comenzar a perder la capacidad de sostenerla, puesto que el agarre que mantenía sobre Harry se intensificó.

De pronto, un sonido la arrastró de regreso a la realidad y al sentir al pelinegro alejarse de ella descubrió la razón… su vestido estaba roto de nuevo y, nuevamente Harry era el responsable de ello. Su primera reacción fue sujetarlo para evitar que siguiera deslizándose, pero al ver la mirada asustada de Harry, toda la confianza, el amor y la ternura que él le inspiraba se concentraron de golpe dentro de ella… y con toda la seguridad que estos sentimientos le brindaban, tomo una decisión.

* * *

Completamente hipnotizado, vio como el vestido comenzaba a deslizarse ligeramente hacia abajo luego de que Hermione lo soltara, ofreciéndole una vista absolutamente tentadora del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y deseaba con locura en ese momento.

* * *

Ver la mirada de Harry fue todo lo que necesito para saber que él anhelaba lo mismo que ella, ya habían esperado demasiado intentando negar lo que sentían e intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para confesarlo, y al observar aquellos ojos color esmeralda supo que no tendrían que esperar más.

* * *

Se acercó a ella lentamente, para luego comenzar a acariciar sus hombros desnudos, deseando desesperadamente deshacerse de ese vestido de una buena vez. Complacido, observó como Hermione cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias e intempestivamente la levantó en sus brazos, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar volvió a besarla.

Fue un beso intenso, hambriento, uno que dejaba en claro los deseos más íntimos de ambos; era un beso que demandaba respuesta, aquella que había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar; sintió a Hermione abrazarlo del cuello, y sintió un placentero dolor al sentir sus uñas sobre su piel. Jadeantes, separaron sus rostros levemente y Harry pudo leer en los ojos de ella la respuesta a la muda pregunta que deseaba formular.

Con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la castaña, sin poder dejar de sonreír y sin romper el contacto visual que mantenían. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral un asomo de duda pasó por su mente, preguntándose si aquello era lo correcto, pero un nuevo beso por parte de Hermione se encargó de borrar todas sus dudas y con la confianza que ella siempre había sabido infundir en él, avanzo los últimos pasos que los separaban de su objetivo.

Una vez adentro bajó a Hermione justo frente a la cama, y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos disfrutando de la vista que tenía ante él.

Jamás había pensado que pudiera desearla aún más de lo que lo había hecho durante tantos años, pero al verla ahí de pie, sonriéndole de aquella manera, con el vestido a punto de deslizarse a través de su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho... No sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y reclamar sus labios una vez más, Hermione no dudo en abrazarlo y corresponderle. De cuando en cuando sentía como rozaba sus labios con su lengua, mientras que él encontró especial placer en darle ligeras mordidas, para luego continuar besándola antes de darle oportunidad de vengarse.

La estrechó aún más contra sí y el sentir sus senos presionando suavemente contra su torso fue suficiente para terminar de volverlo loco. Sentía como el deseo que lo embargaba comenzaba a causar efecto sobre su cuerpo, y sonriendo maliciosamente se decidió a hacer algo que anhelaba desde el inicio del día.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los bordes del vestido, y lentamente comenzó a descubrir su cuerpo; sus labios comenzaron a moverse también hacia sus mejillas... Su cuello... en dónde pronto descubrió un excelente lugar para besar si tenía en cuenta el gemido que acababa de brotar de los labios de la castaña. La besó y mordisqueó, y luego su lengua se encargó de juguetear por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído; sintió a Hermione estremecerse bajo su roce y eso lo excitó aún más.

* * *

Hermione sintió su vestido caer al suelo, ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda frente al hombre que amaba; toda su piel se encontraba sensibilizada ante las caricias de Harry; jamás había imaginado que su cuello o sus oídos pudieran llegar a producirle tal placer.

Escalofríos la invadieron al sentir los dedos de Harry comenzar a rozar sus senos, mordió sus labios intentando controlar un gemido; y aquello solo pareció incentivar al pelinegro puesto que no tardo en sentir como sus manos comenzaban a estimularla.

* * *

Sentía las manos de Hermione aferrarse con desesperación a su camisa, mientras las suyas no dejaban de tocarla una y otra vez; comenzó a descender poco a poco sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, hasta que por fin alcanzó el lugar que ambos tanto deseaban.

* * *

"¡Oh Harry!"

* * *

Ninguna otra cosa lo habría puesto más feliz en ese momento; su boca había capturado el pezón izquierdo de Hermione y luego de una leve succión había empezado a hacer uso de su lengua, moviéndola alrededor y dando ligeros golpes contra aquel delicioso fruto. En aquel momento solo podía pensar que él había nacido para escucharla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera.

Continuó besando de un lado a otro, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar excitado la manera en que Hermione respondía a sus caricias. La castaña había cerrado los ojos, mordisqueaba levemente sus labios y profería continuos gemidos ahogados cada vez que Harry hacía uso de sus dientes; además de todo, sus manos ahora se encontraban sobre su cabeza, como queriendo impedir que se apartara de ella.

Sonriendo, Harry hizo justamente eso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos extrañada al sentir como Harry se alejaba de ella, había disfrutado tanto al sentirlo así, que hubiera matado al mismísimo Voldemort si se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir. Sin embargo, era el propio Harry quien observaba divertido su expresión de frustración.

Si tan solo Harry fuera un hombre inteligente, hubiese sabido que después de tantos años de espera, lo que ella menos deseaba en ese momento era prolongarla aun más. _"Harry James Potter"_ pensó con atrevimiento. Ahora era su turno.

* * *

La mirada que Hermione le dirigió en ese momento desató en su mente una serie de pensamientos que tan solo incluían llevarla a la cama lo más rápido posible y nunca jamás separarse de ella.

"No necesitas esto." le dijo, mientras tomaba sus lentes y los lanzaba a algún punto de la habitación.

"¡Ey!" exclamó indignado al escuchar como sus lentes se partían en quién sabe cuántos fragmentos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Rompiste mis lentes. No tenías que hacer eso." dijo en un falso tono de reproche.

"Tu rompiste mi vestido… dos veces, no veo ninguna diferencia."

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sintió besándolo de manera hambrienta y demandante, mientras sus manos comenzaban a liberar con una maestría sorprendente cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

Una vez que la hubo abierto completamente, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a realizar un ligero movimiento ascendente y descendente contra su torso. Si existía la combustión espontánea, él estaba a punto de experimentarla. Cada fibra de su ser se encendió en ese momento al sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Los movimientos de Hermione, aunados a sus besos, estaban poniendo a prueba su salud mental, y la prueba de esta locura ahora estaba presionando contra la cadera de la castaña.

* * *

No sabía que fuerza sobrenatural se había apoderado de ella, y la realidad es que tampoco le importaba, porque estaba disfrutando todo aun más de lo que hubiera imaginado… deslizó sus manos a través del pecho de Harry, comenzado a trazar círculos sobre él y jugando con el vello que lo cubría, sabiendo que así obtendría de Harry el resultado que estaba esperando. Las manos del pelinegro ya viajaban arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, enviando escalofríos y ocasionado una sensación de calidez en el centro de su ser.

Intentó deslizar la camisa fuera del cuerpo de Harry, pero él parecía demasiado ocupado recorriendo su cuerpo como para permitírselo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, llevó una mano de nuevo hacia su torso y comenzó a descender muy lentamente.

Sintió como su abdomen se tensaba conforme iba bajando, decidiendo torturarlo un poco más se detuvo largo rato trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Muy pronto, Harry empezó a emitir pequeños gruñidos mientras continuaba besándola cada vez con más intensidad, llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Tal acción había ocasionado que el agarre de Harry sobre su espalda se aflojara un poco, por lo que fue capaz de liberar uno de sus brazos, que él no tardó en volver a colocar en su espalda una vez se vio libre.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras continuaba bajando su mano un poco más.

* * *

"Hermionee…" dijo en un jadeo apenas audible al sentir como su mano lo rozaba levemente.

No podía decir que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa… desde que comenzó a sentir su mano sobre su torso, lo había deseado con todo su ser, y el hecho de que Hermione se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa de aquella manera no hacía sino que su deseo por ella aumentara aún más.

Sintió sus manos comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón y pantalón, y soltándola por apenas un segundo, se terminó de deshacer de su camisa. Su pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas y haciendo uso de sus pies se encargó de lanzarlo hacia un extremo de la habitación. Sus labios se dirigieron de nuevo al cuello de la castaña donde comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

* * *

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por hablar mientras Harry devoraba su cuello, y ella recorría su espalda con sus manos, logró articular un par de palabras.

"Te amo."

* * *

Alzó la mirada hacia ella, y vio la profunda emoción con la que Hermione había pronunciado aquellas palabras, sonriendo, depositó un breve beso sobre su frente, nariz, labios y cuello antes de contestarle de la misma manera.

"Te amo Hermione".

Ambos volvieron a besarse, lenta, pausadamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Harry, delineando cada músculo, encontrando cada cicatriz. Sintió como comenzaba a quitarle la ropa interior y luego ella comenzó a hacer lo propio con la suya.

Harry la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, colocándose luego a su lado, continuó besándola mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Desde su cuello donde acarició su cabello, pasando por su espalda y su abdomen, para luego delinear su trasero y sus piernas. Por su parte, ella continuaba jugando con el cabello de su nuca, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fue consciente de cómo él recorría cada milímetro desde su abdomen hacia abajo hasta por fin alcanzar su punto más íntimo, se aferró a su cuerpo deseando unirse a él tanto como fuera posible mientras Harry comenzaba a someterla a una deliciosa tortura. Instintivamente, comenzó a mover su cadera contra su mano, imitando los movimientos que él realizaba.

El pelinegro comenzó a besar su cuello y pronto recorrió el resto del camino hasta volver a capturar entre sus labios uno de sus pezones. Gimió y se retorció, y casi agradeció que hubiese dejado de besarla puesto que de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. La mano y la lengua de Harry estaban causando estragos en ella, deseaba gritar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones que le era difícil descubrir cuál era su necesidad más inmediata, así es que disfrutando y aferrando con fuerza las sábanas blancas de su cama, dejó que su cuerpo decidiera por ella.

* * *

Un suave dolor en su hombro atrajo momentáneamente su atención, Hermione lo estaba mordiendo en un vano intento por controlar sus gritos y jadeos. Se sintió orgulloso por poder provocar en ella semejante descontrol seguro de que mañana tendría unas marcas rojas en ese mismo punto, y completamente enardecido comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente hasta asegurarse de dejar en ella una marca similar.

Parecía que un imán lo atraía hacia el pecho de Hermione, ya que no podía dejar de besarlo; sus dedos seguían explorando la intimidad de la castaña, ansiando con cada gemido y con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, perderse entre su calor.

* * *

Los besos y caricias se prolongaron por largo rato, ambos se dedicaron a conocer el cuerpo del otro tanto como les fue posible. Cada forma, cada punto de placer que podían encontrar en el otro daba origen a una serie de juegos por parte de ambos que provocaba que la espera se convirtiera en una eterna pero placentera tortura.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sobre ella, deslizando su cuerpo arriba y abajo y rozando sus intimidades de cuando en cuando. La presión en su vientre era ya casi insoportable y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para aliviarla. Con una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de Harry una vez más mientras la otra rozaba su pecho; lentamente siguió bajando hasta que ambas manos tocaron el bien formado trasero de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, provocando que una placentera sensación volviera a extenderse por sus cuerpos.

"Hazlo" pidió en un susurro mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de él.

* * *

Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la castaña y acariciando su rostro con dulzura unió sus labios a los de ella besándola suavemente. Acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que facilitara todo para Hermione, y poco a poco, comenzó a entrar en ella.

La calidez que lo esperaba provocó todo un choque de emociones en él, el deseo de enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella enfrentado al deseo de no causarle daño se debatían dentro de él. Detuvo su avance por un momento, pero nuevamente, Hermione lo sorprendió cuando con un movimiento firme lo invitó a continuar con su avance.

El beso creció en intensidad mientras Harry se deslizaba completamente dentro de ella, sin poder reprimir un jadeo cuando la sintió envolverlo hasta el final. Inmediatamente, las caderas de Hermione se movieron contra las suyas, dando inicio así a una danza frenética, apasionada y que no solo unía sus cuerpos sino sus almas, reafirmando así los sentimientos de ambos.

Sus movimientos continuaron, lentos a veces, rápidos después, interrumpiendo los besos cuando era imposible reprimir los gemidos, suspiros o deseos de besar alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello revuelto, el rostro sonrojado, una ligera mancha de ceniza sobre una de sus cejas… para Harry eso era la perfección. Volvió a enterrar la cara entre su cuello, deteniéndose ahí por largo rato, sintiendo como Hermione perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca, repitiendo muchas veces el nombre de Hermione dudando si ella sería capaz de escucharlo. Sintió los dedos de la castaña presionando con fuerza sobre su espalda, y un "Harry" saliendo de sus labios justo antes de sentir una explosión en su interior.

* * *

El mundo parecía haber desaparecido y solo podía concentrarse en el cuerpo de Harry envolviéndola completamente, su mente se había quedado en blanco y podía sentir como él seguía besándola suavemente sin alejarse un milímetro; se sentía cansada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo, feliz por el momento que acababa de experimentar al lado del hombre que amaba.

Sintió como él salía de su interior y un leve suspiro abandonó sus labios, Harry se acomodó a un lado suyo y no tardó en abrazarla y atraerla hacia él, permitiéndole acomodarse entre sus brazos y utilizar su pecho como almohada. Complacida se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, mientras su mano comenzaba a trazar dibujos sobre su pecho. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que jugar con el vello que lo cubría le resultaría tan placentero.

* * *

"Hermione" la llamó, mientras observaba como ella lucía como la mujer más feliz del mundo ahí, recostada junto a él.

"Si Harry"

"¿Te casas conmigo?" preguntó con timidez.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de Harry, se incorporó ligeramente y observó la sonrisa que él le dirigía; y como tantas otras veces, pudo verse a sí misma a su lado por el resto de su vida, convirtiéndose en los padres de unos cuantos niños de ojos tan verdes como los suyos, aficionados al quidditch y a los libros como ella, con un cabello imposible de peinar, y sobre todo, con un corazón tan grande como el de su padre, quién a pesar de todos los sufrimientos de su vida se había mantenido tan puro y noble como aquel día en que lo había visto por primera vez, indefenso y asustado ante al nuevo mundo que los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Oh Harry! ¡Claro que sí!" exclamó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Correspondió feliz al beso mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente, definitivamente aquel "Oh Harry" acababa de convertirse en su frase favorita y ansiaba volver a escucharlo entre suspiros y jadeos entrecortados de su ahora prometida.

Intentó girarse sobre sí mismo para colocarse sobre ella una vez más, sin embargo, Hermione se lo impidió y con una sonrisa maliciosa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de volverlo a besar. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado acariciando su espalda baja y besándola, se habría quedado con la boca abierta al sentir la manera en que Hermione se movía sobre él.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, aquel día, había tenido una cita perfecta.

**FIN**


End file.
